Secret Desires
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: Could Debbie alone change the fate of Vampaneze and Vampires? If Debbie tries, she can change the future. Debbie herself should find out! There will be a little lemon towards the end. Not that much. A different Version of the Saga. Thanx for reading. R&R!


**I hope this can be a big hit like my Dirty Secrets story. (Yeah, a little lemon. Not that much. It's mild.)**

**And if it isn't, oh well.**

**I like writing. This is a different story of the Saga. Oh well.**

**Enjoy if you do read :D**

* * *

><p>My hands were frozen stiff. Red and pale at the same time. How could I tell mum that I had lost my mittens? She'd never let me live it down. I wandered the streets in search for nothing in particular. Gazing at the windows lovingly. Wanting everything my eyes landed on.<p>

Browsing the streets and lonely. My friends Samantha and Emma both went to sleep away camp. So I was alone. My gaze fell on two new guys. Nothing striked me odd at first. Until I realized one of the two boys looked and dressed like a pirate! I giggled softly and noticed how I could not see a single centimeter of the boy. I turned my attention on the other one. He had me dumbfounded. He was so... CUTE.

I blushed crazily and pinched myself. No, a tomboy didn't say those things. But I stared harder. He had a mature aura. As if he was older than he looked like. And he looked strong. Capable of anything. And he was... cute. Face it Debbie, I scolded myself. I'm going to have to marry one day! I pretended to look at something in the window but still stared at his reflection.

"ARGH! I'll go home." I muttered frustrated. I whirled around and stomped home. secretly pleased I had seen this guy.

O_O

"Debbie?" Donna screeched (Donna is my mom)

"Yes?" I yelped. Quickly picking up _The Three Musketeers _as I heard my mom trudging up the stairs. She opened the door and looked at me reading. She shrugged and went back down. I heaved a sigh of relief and threw the book on my bed. I rested my head on my arm as I stared out the window into the streets. If only I could see that boy again. I vaguely stared. Until movement caught my eye. I looked harder and...

I saw the guys.

YES! KARMA! I quickly stood up to get a better view of where they were going. Into the hotel! _YES!_ I fist pumped in the air. I smiled and sat on my bed happily. My hand landed on the book. "Ugh. Not again." I muttered. I picked up the book and flipped through the pages. How I hated this book!

I once again threw it down with frustration.

"I'M DONE MUM!" I yelled as I ran down the stair case.

"STOP RUNNING AND SCREAMING DEBBIE!" My mom responded.

I grinned and kept on going "OKAY MOMMY!" I yelled.

I could hear her laugh in the kitchen as I stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"How's my little Poison Ivy?" My dad teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm fine daddy. He laughed and ruffled up my hair. "Don't ruin my hair!" I pouted. He laughed again.

"Fine princess. Don't be late for your cooking class," He winked at me when I groaned. My mom always had to teach me how to cook. She said all women have to be proper cooks and learn etiquette or something like that.

I don't even know what that means.

"DEBBIE?" My mom screeched.

"coming" I muttered. My dad chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

I'm not the type of girl going around screaming _COOTIES! YUCK!_ I'm more like, _Ew, that's disgusting. Whatever_ type. I sighed. "Love you too dad." And I ran to the kitchen.

My mom looked up at me and smiled. I sneezed. Flour was in the air. "What are we doing today mom?" I asked as I washed my hands. You always had to have clean hands. That's a rule.

She smiled again. "We're gonna bake scones." She replied. I tied up my hair and together we made a dozen scones. For us and daddy.

O_O

I woke up groggy and tired. I looked at my alarm clock.

7:30

I squinted at my window and saw the hotel.

BOOM

My heart exploded as I washed and got ready. I picked out an outfit I thought was cool and made sure my hair was okay. I ran down stairs. What if I missed him? Couldn't risk it.

My dad was down stairs sipping coffee and reading the news. He looked startled to see me.

"Where you're going so early princess?" He asked and ruffled my hair.

That sent me to panic, I had spent fifteen whole minuted on that. "DON"T TOUCH IT!" I screamed.

He was silent. I was silent. I never reacted like that. "Sorry Daddy." I mumbled. "Hectic morning."

He smiled feebly. "I know girl." He said peering down at the story of the bodies. Bodies missing. "I know." He whispered and sipped his coffee.

I politely excused myself. Time to go...

_boyhunting._

* * *

><p><strong>So. Once again gracias for reading :D<strong>

**R&R**

**and tell me.**

**DebbiexDarren**

**DebbiexEvra**

**DebbiexSteve**

**DebbiexKurda**

**DebbiexVancha**

**Gracias!**


End file.
